Preparing For Battle! The Power of Magic!
by DTM Sora
Summary: With less than a year to go before the androids attack Gohan is invited to Hogwarts to learn magic. Can it prove helpful? And will Gohan be able to keep secret about his origins?
1. Chapter 1

Preparing For Battle! The Power of Magic!

With less than a year to go before the androids attack Gohan is invited to Hogwarts to learn magic. Can it prove helpful? And will Gohan be able to keep secret about his origins?

I do not own DragonBall or Harry Potter. They are respectively owned by JK Rowling and Akira Toriyama

Chapter 1: Gohan the Wizard!

Gohan frowned at the table. He was sitting at his seat for a good solid 15 minutes now. He had no idea why he was called to sit here. He thought when his mother called him that she had new work for him to do but he was taken back when she told him Goku had some news for him. His dad and Piccolo had left that morning in the middle of training when they had received a message saying Kami wanted to see them. With nothing else to do Gohan continued training on his own until Chi Chi called him in.

Chi Chi was busy preparing for lunch. She often spent her time cooking since feeding Goku and Gohan was a mammoth of a task. As she turned to the kitchen sink to wash the carrots she saw three figures walking towards the house.

"Gohan it looks like your father and Piccolo are back. And they brought a friend". Gohan jumped from his seat and ran to the window. Chi Chi was correct there was indeed a third figure with his father and mentor. The figure was clearly an old man but his clothes were weird. If Gohan didn't know any better he would say the man dressed the way a wizard would.

"Chi Chi we're home can you make us some tea, we got a guest" Goku said excitedly.

Chi Chi did what she was asked to do as her husband and their guest took a sit at the table.

"Gohan can you sit down please, this man is here to see you!" Goku said nodding towards an empty sit. Gohan sat and the old man looked at him. Gohan got the feeling he often got when Piccolo looked at him. He felt he was being x-rayed as if the man was looking at Gohan's very soul. The old man then smiled and gave Gohan a reassuring look and Gohan felt he could trust this man deeply.

"Gohan I am Professor Albus Dumbledore I am here to invite to come to my school Hogwarts to attend as a student..."

Dumbledore didn't get any further until he was interrupted by Chi Chi. "Wait you mean you are here to talk to Gohan about education! You mean Goku invited someone to the house who wasn't just interested in fighting!? You mean Goku has an interest in our son's education!?" Chi Chi said all these things quickly before looking at her husband ... and then she fainted.

"Chi Chi!" Goku shouted rushing over to his wife catching her before she hit the floor. Dumbledore looked on amused before waving his wand bringing Chi Chi around. Chi Chi looked around before seeing Dumbledore. She jumped out of her husband's arms and bombarded the man with all sorts of questions.

"Calm down my dear, I will answer all questions at the end. Let me just explain what Hogwarts is first" smiled Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts full title is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. It is a place for those who show signs of magical ability to attend and craft their skills helping them to hopefully reach their full potential." Dumbledore looked over his glasses to look at the reaction of four very shocked individuals. Even Piccolo couldn't hide his surprise at what the man just said.

"But wait no one in my family has any magical talent and Goku comes from a world where there is no magi..." Chi Chi stopped herself mid sentence realizing she just about told this man that her husband was an alien.

"Don't worry I already know that Goku and Piccolo come from different worlds. Kami filled me in with all the details" Dumbledore smiled. "One does not need to have magical relatives to have magic. Sometime certain individuals from muggle – non wizard folk – show some signs of magic. I believe Gohan is one such person."

"But Gohan has never done anything magical before!" Chi Chi pointed out.

"Yes well I believe this may come from the fact that since he is Goku's son and so is only half human along with all the events up to his life at this point may of masked any magic that he has" Dumbledore answered.

Still sensing doubt from Chi Chi he added "Why don't we have a test to prove Gohan has magic potential?"

"What sort of test?" quizzed Gohan.

"Simple enough" Dumbledore said pulling out a wand "Just give this wand a flick and all doubt should be removed".

Gohan took the wand from Dumbledore. He could feel the magic flow from it up his arm and up through his body. He waved the wand and a stream of water sprout from its tip.

"Dear Kami! Gohan did magic" Chi Chi Shouted before fainting again.

"I hope this has removed all doubt that Gohan is a wizard" smiled Dumbledore taking back his wand from Gohan.

"So Gohan can do magic why does he have to go to Britain to learn? Does Japan have no wizard schools" inquired Piccolo.

"Britain?" asked a confused Gohan.

"Yes my dear boy!" nodded Dumbledore. "Hogwarts is located in Britain. While it is true that Japan does have schools for magic (there are four in total), Hogwarts is the best in the world currently. I think it would be wise move for you to study and train might I add for the upcoming androids"

"You know about the androids!" Gohan was shocked at what Dumbledore just said.

"He seems to know about the androids and much more..." frowned Piccolo clearly not happy about the knowledge the old wizard knew.

"Yes I know much about the Z fighters" Dumbledore agreed "Kami had been more than willing to share that information with me".

A growl came from Piccolo but Dumbledore continued on as if he had not heard it. He rummaged in one of his pockets before pulling out some letters. "These I believe will help you." He gave the letters to Gohan. "That is your acceptance later and also some knowledge you need to know about the wizard world. It also has some details in how to access important wizard locations in Britain. I believe it would be best if you shopped for your clothing there since a student from Japan is a very unusual thing at Hogwarts and starting in second year I thought it would be best not to draw more atten..."

Wait!" Gohan interrupted "I'm starting in second year shouldn't I start in first year like everyone else?"

"While that would be expected I believe first year is not as helpful to you against the androids so I thought it best to skip a year. Don't worry I have been talking to Baba and she has agreed to help teach you all that you need to know for going into second year."

"Oh ok" nodded Gohan.

"Also I have taken the liberty to of included a background story for you. I believe you would be questioned about your life and learning of all the events you have had and events still to come may prove to be a big shock to many. If they learnt who your parents are and of your friends..." Dumbledore looked at Piccolo when he said this "they could be most unkind. They may even attack you and the Ministry of Magic could get involved and believe me the person who runs it can be most unpleasant to deal with if he feels there is a threat to him."

"If that is all I think it is best that I be on my way." Dumbledore rose from the table and gave a handshake to all except for the still unconscious Chi Chi. Piccolo saw him out before returning the frown still on his face.

"So do ya want to go kid" asked his mentor.

"I'm not sure... It seems so sudden" said Gohan.

"Yeah you can say that again" nodded Goku. "Kami asked me and Piccolo to go to the lookout to meet his friend of his. That Dumbledore seems to know a lot about us. He had some strange stories to tell us."

"Ugh..." Chi Chi slowly awoke "What happen? Where the wizard go?"

"He left" Gohan answered "He left these" Gohan pointed at the letters before his mother grabbed them. She read through them quickly before turning to her son.

"Alright Gohan bed early tonight, tomorrow we are going to London to get your stuff".

Diagon Alley was a weird and wonderful street. After Goku used instant transportation to arrive in London they used the instructions Dumbledore had left in the letter he had given them to access the Leaky Cauldron. After accessing the alley and doing what was needed at the bricks the magical street opened before them. Where ever they looked they saw many wonders. Even Goku who after all his travels was amazed by the sights before them. At one shop excited kids had gathered at the outside display as the shop owner explained to them their newest item in stock.

"The Firebolt he said! Best broom made yet! Completely outshines the Nimbus series by miles!" the kids gathered around him looked in awe as he held out the broom letting them just touch it.

"That broom may be fast but I have yet to see an item on earth yet to out fly my nimbus" Goku said confidently.

As they made their way down the street they came across a large white building. "I guess this is Gringotts Wizarding Bank" said Chi Chi dragging her son, husband and house guest into the large building.

Gohan looked on in surprise as he saw goblins behind the counters either showing off wizards and witches through doors that seemed to go underground or in the middle of counting money.

"Hello" Chi Chi said going to a free goblin behind a counter. "I would like to open an account and change some money".

"Certainly" the goblin nodded "and whom is this account being opened under?"

"It will be open for the Son family" Chi Chi replied.

"That will be done" the goblin said before receiving the money from Chi Chi and giving her back a bag full of gold coins.

"There are 100 Galleon coins in the bag I believe that will be enough, the rest has been added to your fault" Chi Chi nodded taking the bag from the goblin. Gohan looked on as this happened seeing the interaction between wizards and goblins. It didn't take Gohan long to get over seeing the goblins (he had seen much stranger things in his time) but he couldn't help but notice the hostility between the two parties. Though no one said it there was mistrust in the air. Gohan was glad to leave the place to re-enter the much friendlier alley.

"OK first up is a wand" Chi Chi noted as she looked at Gohan's school supply list. The group made its way up the street until they reached a shop Ollivander Wand Shop.

"You know Chi Chi it may be best if we split up and get Gohan's other supplies" said Goku

"That's a good idea" agreed Chi Chi. "Ok Gohan after you get your wand go and get some school robes. Me and Piccolo will go and get your school books". Piccolo nodded his agreement to her plan and both turned and where soon lost among the crowd.

"Guess it just you and me Gohan" laughed Goku patting his son on the back and taking him into the shop. The shop had the feeling of old magic. The walls were stocked high full of boxes Gohan guessed were full of wands.

"Hello" came the voice of a man near the back of the room who Gohan guessed wasOllivander. The man didn't surprise Gohan since he sensed his ki but there was something about him that unnerved him slightly.

"Hello sir I am here to get a wand" Gohan said hoping he sounded confident.

"Yes I see hmmmmm you wouldn't be Gohan Son would you? Dumbledore told me that you would be visiting soon."

"Yeah I am hahaha" Gohan laughed nervously. Ollivander looked at Gohan as if looking for any hint of a lie on his face before turning his back and started to rummage through some boxes.

"Usually I measure out my clients to find out what wand would suit them and then trying them out with certain wands until we found a match but with you I don't think that will be the case. No I believe there is a wand especially made for you. Ah here it is"

Ollivander carried a box to Gohan. The box was made of lead and seemed to have a different kind of magic about it. Ollivander took the wand out of the box and handed it to Gohan. The wood was a white colour and at least 10 inches. It was completely smooth and looked like it would slip from even the tightest of grips. Gohan handed the wand with care. The wand changed to a deep red colour and sparks flew from the tip as if nodding its approval.

"Ah yes" Ollivander smiled taking the wand back from Gohan and started to wrap it in its box. "It seems right that you become this wands master"

"How come" asked Gohan.

"You see" answered Ollivander "any wand that is ever made usually have one of three cores and generally come from a selected range of trees. But not this! This wand has been in my family for generations handed down until a true owner could be found. The legendary witch Baba helped made the wand with my great grandfather from materials of the other world. So you see it really is one of a kind since no living person will have a wand made of the same materials as this!"

"Wait Baba made that wand" said a surprised Goku. "I knew she was a powerful witch but I never knew she could make wands!"

"Ah so you know her! She has been friends with my family since she could first gaze into a crystal ball! Yes she is indeed powerful! She defeated the evil wizard MorganScar who nearly whipped out most of muggle's in Europe thanks to his Black Death curse! Her near immorality and her ability to freely cross between this world and the next along with bringing back the dead for a certain amount of time has let her have near God like status to the magic community. Why when the dark lord was at full power she and Dumbledore were the only two that he would never dear fight!"

"The dark lord" asked Gohan.

"Oh my boy you not know?! Well not long ago there was a wizard of immense talent and power but he picked darkness and became a monster that Britain had not seen for many years! He grew stronger by the day until at one point only Dumbledore or Baba could beat him! He seeked anything that could give him power and at one stage the very wand you now possess was given back to Baba in order to prevent it reaching his hands. One night though 13 years ago he turned his attention to the Potter family. He killed the parents but when he turned his wand to their young boy something happened! The spell backfired on him and he has not been heard of again! The name Harry Potter has as much importance attached to it that the names Baba and Dumbledore do!"

"Wow" was the only thing Gohan and Goku could say.

As the two warriors moved out back into the sunlight and made their way towards Flourish and Blotts. Both arrived to see Chi Chi paying for a tall stack of books that was being carried by Piccolo. Piccolo was clearly uncomfortable about being Chi Chi's shopping assistant though he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut. Seeing Goku and Gohan enter he made his way over to them.

"That woman is crazy! All she did since she came here is pile book upon book on me, I don't envy you at all" he directed towards Gohan.

Gohan blushed but before he could say anything Goku spoke up "Awh Piccolo don't say that I'm sure you are just as interested in these books as Gohan is gonna be." Going by the frown growing on Piccolo face Gohan was glad that Chi Chi came by to stop what could have turned into a very nasty argument.

"Ok I think that is your books sorted" Chi Chi said "so were to now?"

"Hi I got an idea lets visit master Roshi and see if Baba is there so we can arrange some magic lessons for Gohan" smiled Goku.

"Good idea!" agreed Chi Chi "Let's go!"

After an instant transportation from Goku the group found themselves standing outside the familiar Kame house of master Roshi. Goku walked up to the door and gave it knock which resulted in the door coming flying off its hinges.

"Wops sorry about that" laughed Goku rubbing the back of his nervously. "I don't know my own strength sometimes".

"Well that is one way to knock" commented Roshi looking at the door right before him.

"Yeah sorry I'll fix it right away" apologised Goku. "By the way do you know where Baba is?"

"Try right behind you" came a voice behind the group. Turning they saw an old small witch sitting on an orb floating a few feet of the ground. She starred at Gohan before continuing "I heard from Dumbledore that you are a wizard boy. Congrats! Not often I get to see a new wizard these days" she smiled. "And yes I will teach you some magic".

"Really you will! But how you know I wanted you to teach me?"

"Hahaha Dumbledore sent me a letter saying you might come my way looking for lessons and I'm more than happy to accept you as a pupil! It has been a while since I taught anyone and you being half Saiyan make it more interesting! I'm curious to see if that affects your magic at all."

"Awesome so when can I start?"

"Tomorrow suits me" said the witch.

"Thanks you very much" Gohan replied before remembering something."Hi Baba who is the dark lord? When I got my wand Ollivander told me that he gave you this wand to make sure it don't fall into his hands."

Baba sighed "I knew at some stage I was going to have to tell you about him. Very well let's all get sitting. There is much to tell." After everyone found a spot around mater Roshi's table Baba continued.

"The dark lord was a powerful and evil wizard known as Voldemort. He brought such terror to the wizard world that people were too scared to say his name so called him you know who. During his reign of terror he killed many people and done horrible things. He would do anything to gain power and wanted to be immortal."

"So typical bad guy then" interrupted Piccolo.

"Very much so" nodded Baba "It was lucky that he didn't search for the Dragon balls. He was very ignorant on many things and probably didn't believe in them. He wasn't the sort to believe in anything he couldn't do with his own wand. At one stage his power grew so great that there was genuine fear of what would happen if he and Lord Piccolo had joined forces."

"Wait he tried to get in contact with Lord Piccolo" asked Goku.

"We are not sure, knowing those two most likely not; they didn't really like relying on other people. Though it could not be ruled out that they could if they wanted to, form an alliance".

"So why didn't the wizards deal with Lord Piccolo instead of letting him do as he pleased" frowned Chi Chi.

"My dear girl Lord Piccolo was stronger than most wizards at the time. You see in a head to head battle to the death Ki will always beat magic. You can't really use a spell on someone who is much faster than you and only needs to throw a punch to kill you."

"Magic doesn't sound too useful then against the androids if it couldn't be much help against Lord Piccolo" said Goku.

"Yes but I said head to head death battle" smiled Baba. "If in a battle now were strategy can come into play it can do many things. Shooting fire at an enemy, controlling objects can all be very helpful in a battle. Also magic has an advantage over any type of machine since it messes with its wiring! I'm sure the androids will not be programmed to deal with magic so it could prove helpful!"

"Now that is interesting" nodded Piccolo.

"Yeah so you think going to Hogwarts well help in our battle" asked Gohan.

"Oh very much so! And I think I got some spells for you that while you might not learn at Hogwarts that could come in handy" smiled the witch.

"Well that's good but Gohan when you are at this school I want you to study, study, study!" said Chi Chi.

"Awh mum!" moaned Gohan.

As the group got up to leave Chi Chi noticed something. "Goku you didn't get Gohan his robes did you?"

"OOPS!" laughed Goku.

Over the next mouth Baba would become a very common visitor to the Son household. She taught Gohan many spells that would be covered in first year at Hogwarts along with some potions. Between training for the androids, Baba's lessons and his studying Gohan found diner time his only down time. September the first had come and Gohan found himself starring into a brick wall at the heart of London's busiest train station.

"You sure this is right?" he asked his mother.

"Yes the instructions say that platform 9¾ is between platform 9 and 10" Chi Chi said looking up from the letter.

"I can sense ki of a great number of people coming through the wall. There must be a barrier or something blocking it from view of these 'muggles' the wizards call them" noted Piccolo.

"So what now" asked Gohan.

"This!" Piccolo grabbed him and flung him straight at the wall. Gohan screamed bracing himself to hit the wall and much to his surprise he went right through it. He came through the other side and bumped into a group of people. Picking himself up and saying sorry he looked around and saw that he was on a platform full of parents waving of their children. In the background was a steam train with the words platform 9¾ overhead.

"Wow" was the only thing Gohan could say.


	2. Chapter 2: A Train and Hat

Chapter 2: A Train and Hat

Gohan starred at the train before him. The platform was packed with people. As Gohan looked on he noticed for the first time the people he fell upon. There were nine of them and at least seven had ginger hair. They had just picked themselves up and were dusting off some dirt. Gohan saw that seven of them looked like students each with their own trolley in front of them.

"I'm so sorry" Gohan said again bowing his head low.

"Oh that is OK dear" said the woman of the group. She had ginger hair and Gohan guessed she was mother to all the ginger haired students in front of him. Before she could say anything else she was interrupted by another figure falling through the barrier. Piccolo picked himself up looking far from amused.

"That mother of yours needs to learn to control herself" he grumbled to Gohan. As he said this Chi Chi came through the barrier frying pan in hand. Before she could swing it at Piccolo Goku grabbed it off her.

"Now now Chi Chi there is no need to go overboard" Goku said nervously.

"He threw our son at a wall!" Chi Chi shouted.

Gohan looked embarrassed as his parents argued. The people that he had bumped into thankfully saw it best to slowly back away and get themselves sorted for the departing train.

"Come on Gohan" whispered Piccolo dragging him way from the scene with his stuff. They found Gohan an empty carriage. Making sure Gohan was comfortable enough Piccolo departed the train. Gohan pulled down the window to talk to his mentor.

"Thanks Mister Piccolo" Gohan said sincerely.

"No problem kid" Piccolo replied unable to keep a little bit of pride out of his voice.

"Gohan" his mother called to him showing up beside Piccolo. "I want you to be on your best behaviour! If I hear one word of trouble from that school I'm taking you straight home" she threatened.

"Ok mum" Gohan said quietly. He made a mental note to be extra careful when at school. This was his one chance to meet other people his own age and he didn't want to blow it.

"Gohan here take this" Goku said handing him a parcel the size of a small box.

"What is it?" asked Gohan.

"You'll see when you get to school" smiled Goku.

A whistle went off and the train started to move. As it picked up speed Gohan saw all the other parents' wave to their kids. Chi Chi and Goku walked beside the train Goku having an easier time staying up with it compared to Chi Chi.

"Gohan remember clean underwear everyday and don't eat anything you aren't sure about" his mother told him.

"OK mum" Gohan replied feeling awkward with what his mother was saying in front of the other parents.

"Gohan train hard while you are at school, learn some of that cool magic and remember no matter what happens there you are a Son and I will always be proud of you" his father told him.

"Thanks dad!" Gohan told his father, starting to feel himself perk up. As the train moved out of the station his parents waved off from the platform. Gohan waved back too until the train turned a corner and they were completely lost from view.

'Gohan' Gohan heard his mentors voice in his head 'if you need any help don't hesitate to contact me, I didn't bother making this mental connection with you for you not to use it'.

'OK mister Piccolo' Gohan told him.

'Knock them dead' was Piccolo's last words to him until he broke of the connection.

Gohan turned to sit down and was about to open the parcel his father gave him until the door of the compartment opened. Gohan looked up and saw three red heads looking in. Gohan recognised them from the group that he bumped into. A girl and two boys that going from how close they resembled each other he guessed were twins starred back at him.

"Is it OK if we sit in here" the girl said indicating to the empty sits.

"Oh sure" smiled Gohan. Pulling himself up so as to make more space.

"Thanks" all three said as they put their luggage away and took seats around him. The girl sat straight across from him while one of the twins took the empty seat beside him and the other sitting beside the girl.

"I'm Ginny Weasley" the girl introduced herself as.

"I'm George Weasley" the twin beside him said.

"No you're not George Fred! I am" his twin said.

"No you forgot I'm George! Don't tell me even you get us mixed up!" his twin said back.

"Can you two knock that out" frowned Ginny.

Gohan burst out laughing at the twin's antics. He never saw anything like it before. The twins smiled at him and Ginny shock her head smiling at the boy. After Gohan was finished it was his turn to speak.

"So let me guess your George and your Fred" he said pointing to the respective owner of each name.

"Bingo the boy is a bright one" laughed George.

"Honestly you two are going to get in some real trouble someday" Ginny said. "Well that is us introduced what is your name?"

Oh I'm Gohan Son" Gohan answered.

"Son? That doesn't sound like a name from around here are you from a different country?" asked Fred.

"Yeah I come from Japan" smiled Gohan.

"Japan? Then why go to Britain for schooling? Don't they have schools in Japan?"

"Yeah they do thing is though my family moved over here recently and they thought it best that since we are going to stay here a while that I should learn more about the British magical community and what better place to learn that but Hogwarts" Gohan lied remembering the fake story Dumbledore had given him.

"Makes sense" snorted Fred "So what your parents do?"

"Oh my mum is a witch; she is a top notch journalist. The paper she works for decided to expand out more and cover more of the world. So because of that she got transferred over to Britain to cover the European coverage. My dad is a muggle and he is a mix material artist trainer"

"That explains the clothes" Ginny said pointing out the clothes that he got as a gift from piccolo and often wore. Currently he wasn't wearing the cape but he had on exactly all the other clothes of his mentor uniform.

"Yeah I guess it does" laughed Gohan scratching his head awkwardly and accidently showing them his arm muscle.

"Damn boy! You can near kill someone with them" Fred snickered.

"Oh? Oh these, yeah my dad makes me train with him" Gohan answered.

"It shows" nodded George. "So Gohan what year you in?"

"Oh I'm second year though I don't know what house I'm in"

"WHAT!" all three ginger headed kids said at once.

"Well OK it makes sense that since you are new to Hogwarts you wouldn't have a house but when you got transferred over wouldn't they of sorted you into a house similar to the one you were in at your old school" asked Ginny.

"Well you see... my old school didn't have a housing system like Hogwarts does. It had a more region feel to it and people from the same region where put into the same house." Gohan answered honestly remembering what Baba had told him about Japanese Wizarding schools. "When I asked Dumbledore about it he said it wouldn't be that much of a problem and they'll sort me in with the first years".

"That sounds like Dumbledore" George said nodding his head wisely. "Man has a sharp mind, though he might be losing it. Anyway Fred do you wanna go find where Lee is? We got some business to talk to him about".

"Sure thing" his twin answered with an evil smile.

As both got up Ginny spoke up, concern in her voice. "You lot aren't going to do anything illegal now are you? Mum says one more letter home from Hogwarts about you two misbehaving she'll take you straight home".

"Don't worry my little sister Ginny, me and Fred here are much sharper than the boys that we used to be. This year we become men and as men we will not get caught out so easily by 'the man' and prove for once and all to be the ultimate jokers that Hogwarts needs but can't handle" and before Ginny could say another thing they were out the door and away of to cause mischief.

"Those two I swear" Ginny frowned.

"Those two must be fun" laughed Gohan.

"Oh a barrel of laughs" Ginny said sarcastically.

"So can you tell me more about Hogwarts? I learnt some stuff about the place but I think it would be best hearing the details from someone who goes there".

"Oh sure thing, first you need to know is that there are four houses..." Ginny told Gohan as much as he could about each of the houses. She explained the characteristics that each house wanted though when she got to giving names of famous witches and wizards each house produced she hesitated at Slytherin. After a lengthy pause she told Gohan that Voldemort was a Slytherin. She had a deep look of hurt in her eyes as she mentioned him still calling him "you know who" though she almost called him a completely different name. Gohan felt that she had a deeper experience with him than other wizards or witches had though Gohan wasn't going to push the subject.

After a while Gohan brought out a game that Baba got him called exploding snap. Ginny taught him the rules and soon both past the time playing it.

At around lunch time a woman with a trolley came by asking if they liked anything off it. Ginny looked away embarrassed and said no, Gohan on the other hand wasn't one to miss an opportunity for food and nearly shocked the poor woman to death by almost buying her out. The woman went of whispering under her breath that not one signal student ever managed to make her run out of supplies before. Gohan turned around and dropped all that he bought in Fred's empty sit. He turned to Ginny and told here "You can help yourself if you want."

Ginny looked rather embarrassed but took him up on his offer. She got want she wanted but as she sat down she saw Gohan stuff his face with 10 different kinds of sweets. The young boy would literally rip open six packets of different sweets and stuff them in his face. He did these five times in a row before he noticed Ginny looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused before handing a chocolate frog "want one?"

"No thanks Ginny" smiled. 'The boy sure is weird but cute. Just as cute as Harry' she thought.

Not long after there was a knock on their door. Opening it Gohan was met with the sight of a blond haired girl. She looked absentminded at Gohan and looked over his shoulder to see Ginny. She waved at Ginny who waved back. The girl then looked at Gohan.

"You happen not to see my school robes have you? They have gone missing" she asked him.

"Uh no I haven't seen any school robes, have you Ginny?" Gohan shock her head to indicate that she haven't either.

"Oh that is too bad. I I went to go to the toilet and when I got back my truck was open and my robes where missing. I'm sure some of the students stole them but I also haven't ruled out lepercans doing it either. They get angry this time of year when their feathers malt".

"Leprechauns have feathers?" asked a very confused Gohan.

"Oh yes, on the back of their necks. Much people don't know about it though but my dad did an article about it for The Quibbler. Was very controversial so it was lots of angry letters but lots of good one too saying it was time for the truth to be revealed".

"Ok well I'm sure there are no leprechauns on the train so some of the students must off done it, want me to help you look for them?"

"No that is OK they usually turn up when I need them anyway. It s just I would rather not have this happen before I get to Hogwarts"

"Well I insist if people are being mean to you we got to put a stop to it. Ginny can you stay here until I get back" he told Ginny. "Can you take me to your compartment?"

Luna took Gohan to where she was staying for the train ride. It was at this time that Gohan realised that he didn't know this girl and introduced himself to her. She told him her name was Luna Lovegood though students had given her other nicknames. When they got there they found at least three boys and two girl's init chatting wildly to one another. As Luna entered they stopped for a brief second before they snickered to one another.

"Alright Loony Lovegood, how goes the robe hunt?" one of the boys said to Luna in a mocking tone.

"It would go much better if you just tell her where her robes are" Gohan said behind Luna.

The boy who mocked Luna starred at Gohan sizing him up. "And who are you" he asked unable to keep the nastiness out of his voice.

"I'm Gohan, and I would very much like it f you give Luna back her stuff" Gohan said stepping into the compartment and right up to the boy. The boy stood up and looked down at Gohan. He had a good one foot height advantage but compared to the strength Gohan possessed he was imitating as a dead fish was to a lion.

"And what if I said I won't tell you then what" he questioned puffing out his chest.

"Then this" Gohan grabbed the boy and with one arm lifted him over his head. The boy gasped in surprise and cried in shock as he looked down squirming desperately to get out of Gohan's grasp.

"OK OK! I'll tell you Draco Malfoy and his goons took them!"

"Thank you" Gohan said politely putting the boy back on the ground. Gohan turned and left the compartment leaving the older boy very shaken.

"Do you know where this Malfoy is" asked Gohan to Luna.

"Yes he is just right across from us" she said pointing at the compartment across the hall. Gohan opened the door and was greeted by the sight of three boys and a girl all talking away to each other. They stopped and starred at Gohan until a blond haired boy questioned him.

"What do you want?" he asked in a not so nicely fashion.

"Are you Malfoy?"

"I am and what do you want?"

"Give back Luna's robs"

"Or what?" he threatened as the other two boys who were much bigger than Gohan stood up and squared up to him.

"This" Gohan replied and punched both in the stomach. He hit them with enough force to wind them both and they each fell to their knees grabbing their stomachs in pain. He stepped over their bodies and walked towards Malfoy. "So are you going to give me those robes now?"

Malfoy jumped as if he got an electric shook and threw some robes at Gohan that he was sitting on. "Thanks" Gohan said before also punching Malfoy in the stomach. Gohan turned and left leaving three very sore people in his wake.

"Here you go" Gohan smiled at Luna handing her robes.

"You didn't have to do that" Luna said.

"Your right I didn't but I think it was best that I did. Those kinds of people will just continue to hurt other people if they think they can get away with it" Gohan replied remembering, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta and Frieza.

"Well if you think it was for the best then I won't question it" Luna turned and re-entered her compartment. Gohan smiled to himself as she left. She seemed like a nice enough girl but strange he admitted.

Gohan returned to Ginny and told her what happened. She was shocked at what Gohan did but agreed that he needed to do it. As the train continued on its journey the day grew darker and both decided to change into their school robes. Gohan was thankful to learn that each compartment had a curtain to separate boys and girls if need be.

As the day turned to night the train came to a sudden halt."Hmm that is strange we shouldn't be there yet. Hang on I'll be right back" Ginny said leaving Gohan by himself. Ginny was barely gone for a minute until the lights of the train went out. Gohan heard sounds of the other students scared of what was happening. Gohan used his ki sensing ability and a chill grew down his spin. All around the train there was spots were all ki disappeared. It felt like a black hole that sucked all life into it and each of these spots were moving and to his horror they were entering the train. Gohan felt these spots move along the train until one stopped outside his door. The door flung open and Gohan looked up to a horrible sight. A tall hooded figure looked down at him rasping for breath as if hoping to suck in all the air. The figure looked at Gohan (or at least he thought it did he was unsure if it had eyes) before moving towards him.

"No you don't" he shouted and threw a ki blast at him. The ki hit the creature and threw it back out of the compartment. The creature got up and floated towards Gohan until a bright light outside in the hall chased it away. Gohan starred as the bright light went by and he sensed all the creatures leaving the train running from the light. A man who look rather tired and wearing a shabby set of wizard clothes ran past the door following the light his hand outstretched with his wand in it.

Gohan sat back down sweat running down his forehead. When that creature took a breath Gohan felt all happiness drain from him. He took deep breaths until he had fully recovered. It didn't take long for him to regain his calm presence that he usually had. Gohan saw the man pass by again. He seemed more relax now that the creatures were gone but he had a spring in his step and Gohan felt he was the type to hold his own in a fight.

After a while Ginny returned. "Gohan are you all right those Dementors didn't do anything did they?" she asked nervously.

"Dementors is that their name? No they didn't come in here at all" Gohan lied. "What about you did they come near your?"

"Yeah they entered the compartment I was in though thankfully a Professor was there and chased them off."

The train continued on its journey until it reached Hogsmeade. As the train slowed down a message went out telling the students to leave their luggage on the train. As Gohan departed the train Ginny said her goodbyes to him.

"I hope to see you in Gryffindor" was here last words to him until she was lost in a sea of students.

Gohan tried to make sense of his surroundings but there were too many people to do so. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a bearded face look down upon him.

"Ar ya Goh'n" the Giant of a man asked.

"Yeah" was the only thing Gohan could say.

"Th'n com wih me" the man said nodding in the direction he wanted to go in. Gohan followed the man who kept shouting" firs yers this way". As Gohan followed the man they came to a lake which had rowing boats at the side. The man roared orders for what the students were meant to do. He nodded to Gohan to share a boat with him and when he was sure all the students were in a boat he pointed with an umbrella and the boats moved forwards.

"So yor Goh'n Dumbledore has talked alo abot ya, I'm Hagrid" the man said introducing himself.

"Hello Hagrid" Gohan said warmly back.

"So is it true that ya were left to deal ith T rex's and lions when ya where younger?" Hagrid asked eagerly.

"Yup, mister Piccolo left me in the wild as a kid and I had to look after myself. Those animals may seem scary but they are really nice". Gohan would go on to tell Hagrid about his adventures as a child with said beasts and Hagrid listened to his story with great interest. He would occasionally stop and ask questions mostly about how big they were, what they eat and how sharp were their teeth. In no time at all the boats had entered under a cliff face and Hagrid directed them to a side room in the castle. Gohan could sense that they weren't far from the rest of the students and figured they would soon be joining them.

An elderly and small wizard came into the room and warned the new comers about the rules of Hogwarts. He introduced himself as Professor Flitwick and explained that normally Professor McGonagall usually helped with the sorting but that tonight she was preoccupied with something else. When he was finished he took them into the Great Hall. The first years walked between two tables and Gohan could feel all eyes on the room on the first years. The nerves of some of the first years were obvious by how they trembled. Gohan was willing to comfort them but didn't get a chance to speak when he found himself standing at the front of the great hall with the first years looking at an old hat sitting on a stool.

The hat spoke and gave a rhythm before finishing and getting a round of applause from the rest of the students. It was then that Professor Flitwick started calling out names and students got sorted into their houses. It wasn't long until it was just Gohan left standing by himself. Professor Fliwick rolled up the list and stood at the side. Whispers started among the tables as many students wondered why this boy was left out. At this time too an old witch along with two students entered the hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table while the witch took a seat at the staff table.

"Isn't he the guy who bumped into us" asked Ron to his sister.

"Yes he is he is named Gohan Son and he is a transfer student from Japan. He is going into second year" Ginny answered.

"Wait what? That has never happened before. No student in all of Hogwarts history has ever been transferred into a year. Any new student no matter how old they are all have to start in first year. No exceptions" finished Hermione who had just joined the table with Harry.

"How you know" asked Harry.

"It was in Hogwarts A history. Honestly does anyone even read that book?"

As the talk continued Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence which he got at once. "You can see we have one more remaining student to be sorted. He is a transfer student from Japan who will be going into second year. He needs to be sorted and I'm glad to introduce you all to Gohan Son the first ever student to ever take the hat to be sorted to a year above first". Dumbledore nodded and Gohan walked forward.

As he put on the hat he saw a lot of curious faces until the hat blocked his view. Gohan heard a whisper in his ear. 'Well this is new' the voice said 'I have sorted many students but none like this before. Not going to first year eh boy. My, my how the old ways have changed. What house can use your talent is the question and going from the knowledge in your head you could do well in all four.'

'You have the cunning of a Slytherin no doubt about it. Being cunning is what you need to survive in the world you live in. You have it in great fold and in Slytherin it will grow and be award. You have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw no question to that. Your mother will be proud of all the hard work you have done. How would things have been if you were smarter in battle? How can we help build on a strong foundation you have? I'm sure Ravenclaw has the answers'.

"Then there is that hard work and determination that you have. Boy you learnt the hard way that no things in life were easy. The skills you learned and how to survive only come through hard work. Indeed at Hufflepuff you would fit right in. You could go far maybe even become a Head boy before even Seventh year! There is no doubt in my mind'.

'But you are also brave even though you at times you didn't show it. Going to a new world and starring evil in the face that is bravely that many will never face. My, Gryffindor was made for you! You could become a new face in the history of all those who stayed brave'.

'Yes you have all the skills for every house in bucketfuls. Never has a student come to Hogwarts like you before. You are a challenge and I am glad for that. It gets quite boring being a sorting hat'. The hat finished talking and started to concentrate. Time slowly moved on and Gohan soon realised than it was nearly 20 minutes since the hat fell silent and the other students noticed this as well. Many turned to their friends and the whispers started up.

Gohan was starting to wonder if that the hat had fallen asleep and was about to question it when it suddenly spoke out loud.

"I have decided!" the hat shouted and the hall went silent.


	3. Chapter 3: The first week

Chapter 3: The first week

"I have decided!" the hat shouted again causing all noise in the hall to stop. Eyes returned to Gohan and the hat before the hat continued.

"I cannot put this boy into any house! I am sorry" the hat said great disappointment in its voice before going still.

A pin could be heard dropping how great the silence that fell on all present was. After a minutes pause, the whispers started. It started with one and spread throughout the whole hall. Soon people weren't even bothering trying to hide the whispering but were talking out loud to each other about this strange boy.

"Who is this kid?"

"This is got to be a joke! First he transfers into second year and the hat can't sort him!"

"The hat must be done"

"This guy must be either really something else or just really bad if the hat can't sort him".

To Gohan with his Saiyan hearing heard all these as if the people saying them were right beside him. His stomach did flips as he thought to himself. 'What now? Baba never told me something like this could happen, does it mean I can't attend Hogwarts now?'

Dumbledore stood once again and people went quiet. Gohan turned to look at the headmaster also, still feeling all the eyes of the room on him. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes before he spoke.

"Now this is an interesting first impression" Dumbledore chuckled. "I think it is time the hat gets an upgrade, it hasn't had one in nearly one hundred years. For now Gohan I will let you sit at the staff table beside me." Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared beside him between him and a greasily haired wizard. Gohan took of the hat and gave it to Flitwick before making his way across the staff table and taking his seat. Dumbledore once again addressed the hall.

"I do have some announcements to make but let us feast first, I can safely say we are all hungry" at his words food appeared on all the tables. Gohan looked down startled at this sudden appearance of food and was about to load his plate when he looked at the hall. Most eyes were still on him and Gohan looked down at his plate feeling his face go red.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you sure this is the right thing to do? Won't I attract unwanted attention" he asked the old wizard.

Dumbledore chuckled before he answered "my boy you already have! Being the first ever transfer student in Hogwarts history and the hat being unable to sort you along with when word spreads about the things you did on the train, why it doesn't cause much harm to add fuel to an already burning inferno."

"So you heard about what I did on the train" Gohan said guilty.

"Yes I do and while it won't be tolerated in Hogwarts I feel you did what was best. So you won't face any punishment" Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh thank Kami" Gohan said as he remembered his mother's threat.

"Yes indeed" nodded Dumbledore "Speaking of Kami how did the training with Piccolo and your father go?"

"It went well, though I don't think I did enough to make Piccolo happy" Gohan said as filled his plate full of roast potatoes. "Baba spent a lot of time teaching me magic"

"Wait this boy was trained by the legendary Baba?" asked the greasily haired wizard to Gohan's left. Gohan turned and saw the man look at him. He had an unpleasant look on his face and Gohan felt that this man took great joy in punishing his students. Gohan smiled as he thought the man reminded him a bit like Piccolo before Raditz arrived.

"Yes she is a friend of my fathers. She taught me the first year's entire course in just about a mouth along with a few other things." The man looked taken back, Gohan wasn't sure that it was because the answer he gave or that a student smiled at him.

"My Professor Snape you do look taken back" laughed Dumbledore. "Professor Snape teaches potions. He will be one of your teachers here at Hogwarts."

Snape gave a smile though it lacked warmth. Gohan smiled back not at all of put by this man's coldness that he clocked himself in.

"Hello Professor Snape nice to meet you!" Gohan said that caught the wizard of guard. Clearly having a student smile at him and treat him so nicely in the same day was a big shock to his system. Gohan turned his attention to his plate and showed to the great hall what a half Saiyan appetite was like. He had finished his fourth plateful of food until the food disappeared only to be replaced with desert. Gohan filled his plate again and almost made it to double figures of servings until the food disappeared for the last time.

Dumbledore stood up once more and gave the announcements that he promised to tell the hall about.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to our grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, invisibility cloaks and I highly don't recommend fighting them. Beating one does not equal being able to take on a full hoard of Dementors." Dumbledore seemed to glance at certain people as he said these things as if knowing they would attempt at least one of these methods..

"It is not in the nature of a Dementors to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warm each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors."

"On a happier note" he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. As for our second new appointment, well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

After Dumbledore was finished talking the students at the four tables got up to leave. It was at this moment Gohan realised that he had nowhere to sleep for the night.

"Professor, where will I sleep tonight?"He asked Dumbledore.

"Interesting question Gohan, I don't think it is wise to let you sleep in one of the four houses that can cause all sorts of problems. No student not a part of that house has slept in a dormitory and I don't think we will start now. Too many firsts have happened tonight! No I think it is best you sleep with Hagrid in his cabin. While a teacher he also has other duties and you have already met him. His cabin can be a good place until you have been sorted into a house."

"Well ok if you think that is best" Gohan replied. It was at this moment that Hagrid came up to Dumbledore and Gohan. He was wiping away tears from under his eyes.

"Dumbledore I'm so hap'y! I kn'w alre'dy ya where goi'g to m'ke me te'cher but it sti'l a sho'k!" Hagrid said between tears.

"That is enough Hagrid; you more than deserve that post as teacher. I would like to ask if it couldn't be too much trouble to allow Gohan to be a guest at your cabin for a few nights. Only until we can sort him into a house".

"No p'oblem at all sir!" said Hagrid.

"Thank you, good night to both of you. I'm sure will both want to get a goodnight sleep. You have early days ahead of you." Dumbledore waved good bye to them as he made his way to his office. He made a mental note to send an owl first thing the next morning to a grumpy old witch he knew, she would be more than interested to hear what had happened and maybe even offer a solution to the sorting problem.

"We'l Gohan com' wi'h me" Hagrid said leading Gohan to his cabin. They exited the castle through two large oak doors and moved into the direction of the forest. Gohan saw a hut just on the edge of the forest. The hut looked small and Gohan wondered how someone like Hagrid could live in it. Hagrid pulled out a key and opened the door to be greeted by the barking if a Great Dane.

"D'wn Fang! D'wn!" Hagrid roared at the dog who upon seeing Gohan jumped up at the young boy and licked him across the face. Gohan laughed at how ticklish it was and gave the beast a pat. The dog wagged its tail happily until it got off the boy and started to sniff around his masters feet. Hagrid rolled his eyes at the dog before turning to Gohan.

"Ya can sle'p on the s'fa ton'ght. H're" Hagrid said handing him his coat. Before turning around and going to his bed in the corner. Gohan made himself comfortable and wrapped Hagrid's coat around him. Fang sat at the bottom of the couch and fell fast asleep. It wasn't long until the hut was filled with the snores of Hagrid. To anyone else the snores would off been unbearable but to Gohan who grew up listening to his father snore and his grandfather the Ox King who snored louder than lightening it didn't bother him at all. Gohan even felt at home in the hut.

As Gohan rolled over to his side his last thoughts were before he too fell asleep were 'what a strange but awesome day. I hope it will be like this all the time'.

Up in Gryffindor tower a debate was raging on. People were questioning who the new guy Gohan Son was and Fred and George not missing a beat when it came to be the centre of attention where in the middle of their story of how they first meet him.

"He told us many wild stories! Of how his father can rip a man's heart out of the chest with a single finger and how his mum is a spy sent from Japan to learn of all of Britain's magical secrets for their invasion!" lied George getting a reaction of gasps and awes.

"Oh quit it with the lies will you" frowned Ginny.

"Fine lil sis tell us the truth then" questioned Fred.

"Fine I will! His mother is a witch who is a reporter for a Japanese paper sent here to cover Europe and his father is a muggle who is a mixed material artist. He also had a run in with some Ravenclaws and Malfoy but I'm sure you're not interested in that. It is the truth after all" she said to her twin brothers.

"What!" was the reaction of the twins and some people in the room and after a bombard of questions Ginny said this.

"Look I'm not gonna say much but that Malfoy his pals and one ignorant Ravenclaw felt Gohans mixed material arts skills" she told the packed room before heading off to bed.

"So what do think of it?" Ron asked his two best friends.

"Honestly I don't know" answered Hermione. "He has already done so many things that never happened in Hogwarts before. There is a lot more to him than meets the eye; I guess we won't know until we talk to him".

"I think he is a nice guy" Harry said truthfully. "I think we can trust him and that he can take care of himself."

"But what if he uses those... what is it?' material arts skills against us? He already skipped first year so he must know a good bit of magic. We have no idea what he can do. What if we end up on the receiving end of a beating from him" Ron said.

Neither had an answer to that question and soon they had to go to bed when Percy started barking out to the students that they should be in bed. As Harry lied awake in his bed he couldn't help but go over Ron's question in his head over and over again. He fell asleep really wondering if his gut feeling was right or that he should keep his distance from Gohan.

In the Ravenclaw tower Luna was also wide awake. Her mind raced with the events of how Gohan helped her that day and then the sorting ceremony. The Ravenclaw house was full of questions about him but when word got out that Gohan helped her today she got a reaction she hadn't expected. Instead of asking her questions about the new boy many Ravenclaw were avoiding her. This wasn't new but now they did it more out of fear than unkindness. She really did wonder if Hogwarts would be the same again with Gohan under its roof.

The next day Gohan was awoken by Hagrid. Hagrid lead him back to the great hall were to his delight had tables full of breakfast. Making his way to the seat he had taken last time Gohan stuffed his face with anything in reach. He noticed that people were still starring at him but he avoided looking back at them. There wasn't as much who starred as there was last night but still enough to make him feel uncomfortable. As he finished breakfast he saw the heads of each house handout time tables to their respective students. Gohan wondered who will give him his when Professor McGonagall came up to him.

"The headmaster thinks it will be best if you get a mixed timetable so that you are in each of the houses classes" she told him. She handed him a timetable and he saw that each of his classes had been divided equally so that he would have some classes with students from each house.

Gohan looked at his timetable and saw that he had defence against the dark arts first thing on Monday with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Gohan hurried off to class. He didn't want to be late and he would need some time finding the room.

He eventually reached the room on the third floor corridor. There was already a small gathering of people there and he was surprised to find both Luna and Ginny there. He was about to greet them when Professor Lupin came around the corner. "Well you can go on in, I'm sure the door hasn't been jinxed" he joked. The class filed in and took their seats at the tables. Gohan found himself up front beside Luna. Gohan got the feeling people were avoiding him and he guessed that Luna was sort of an outcast. Ginny was sitting behind him with some of her friends.

"Now as you may all remember I am Professor Lupin" Lupin said as he walked to the front of the class. "My job is to teach you all the horrible things wizard's can do to each other and how to prepare yourself for them. But dark magic isn't just about wands and spells. If there is one thing you will learn as you grow is that there are many more dangerous things out in the world. It is my job to teach you about these dangerous beasts and how to defeat them if need be, any questions?"

A girl at the back raised her hand and Lupin allowed her to speak. "But Professor isn't that what magical creatures is all about? We would learn all about those things in that class." A couple of her classmates nodded to this.

Lupin smiled at the girl. "That is true but what I will be teaching you are creatures more foul than you would ever study in care of magical creatures. Hopefully you will never cross them in real life but we can't be sure. So it is my job to prepare you in case it ever does happen. Now I hope you all have the book required for this subject? If not I have spares if anyone needs one. We will first look at chapter 1..."

The class was quite an interesting one. The first chapter explained all about the many dangerous creatures in the world and their danger status to wizards and witches. Lupin showed the class claw bones of a dragon.

The class ended sooner than Gohan wished it would. He had really enjoyed his first ever proper experience as a student with other people around his age. It beats being home schooled by his mother at home far from other people. As Gohan got up to leave he checked his timetable. Transfiguration with the Slytherin and Hufflepuff was next. Gohan made to go to the door until Ginny spoke to him.

"Hi Gohan, so how are you liking your first day at Hogwarts?"she asked.

"It has been great! The food is awesome and just from that class the subjects seem so interesting!" Gohan said exciting.

Gohans excitement to class reminded Ginny a lot of Hermione. She was sure they would get along if they got talking to each other.

"That's good to hear. So what are they going to do about sorting you? They can't leave you alone by yourself now can they?"

"well, I'm staying at Hagrid's for now but they plan to sort me out soon" Gohan said as they walked down the corridor. As they reached the stairs both of them turned to head in different directions.

"Gohan, would you want to hang out later after class? To get to know more people" Ginny asked.

"That sounds great!" Gohan smiled. Both said their goodbyes and went to class. Ginny couldn't help but think of how straight forward Gohan was. It was the simple things made him happy and though he seemed to cause drama where ever he went he seemed to handle himself alright. 'He must never great afraid of anything' she thought.

Gohan had learnt firsthand that people from Slytherin could be jerks but it wasn't until Transfiguration that he discovered the whole house had an attitude problem. As Gohan walked into class many of them gave him space almost afraid of touching him yet each one also had a look of arrogance that would do Vegeta proud. As Professor McGonagall's called the role they didn't show much respect to her and answered when she called their names with either a grunt or a yes that had a great amount of disrespect in it. McGonagall ignored this Gohan guessing from having had to deal with it from all Slytherin. When class started McGonagall showed them some Transfiguration that they would do that year and had they each start with a button.

Gohan enjoyed the class greatly. Considering that he grew up mostly around ki that destroyed most things being able to change things was a pleasant change. When class ended he moved on to his next class.

Gohan had kept his promise and met Ginny in the Great Hall just at dinner time. Ginny invited him over to the Gryffindor table where he attracted a great amount of stares.

"Aren't you getting sick of that?" Ginny asked as a few curious Gryffindor's pointed out Gohan was sitting at their table to their friends.

"Eh not really. The things I have seen and been through makes being starred at nothing really" Gohan managed through a mouthful of mashed spuds.

"What do you mean" asked Ginny.

"Well just say trouble has a way of finding my father and I usually get in the mix of it. Though it was because of that trouble that I got to make some great fiends so it isn't all that bad."

"Your father must be a character."

"That is putting it lightly. Just to say if you ever meet my dad you'll never forget about him in a hurry" smiled Gohan.

Just then Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down across from the pair.

"What he doing here?" questioned Ron rather rudely.

"Ron will you learn some manners" shot back Ginny a fire in her eyes. "If you must know I invited him over."

Ron looked like he had been smacked in the face and was splattering out words hoping they would make sense. Thankfully Hermione was there to help move the situation along.

"Well Gohan what do you think of Hogwarts? It must be different from the schools in Japan."

Well I have never been to a Japanese wizard school but this place rocks! It is so big and the classes are so interesting!"

"that's good... wait a minute are you saying you have never been to a Japanese Wizarding school?" Hermione asked.

"Well no I had a teacher who just taught me magic. Baba was really good..."

"Hold on. Baba the world famous Baba was your teacher!?" Hermione had complete shock in her voice.

"Well yeah her and my father go way back. They are good friends. Anyway I got to go I promised Hagrid I would take Fang for a walk. It was nice meeting you guys." Gohan gave each of them a wave before hurrying from the hall.

"Ron why did you have to be so rude" Ginny said rounding on her older brother.

"Me rude? I was just asking what he was doing sitting here. Nothing rude about that".

"Sigh Ron you still have a lot to learn about how you say things" Hermione said to her friend. "What I'm more curious about is if it is true that Baba is his teacher."

"Who's Baba?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Really do you both even pick up a magical history book?" questioned Hermione before explaining to her two friends who Baba was.

The rest of the week went too quickly for Gohan. Soon it was Friday and much to his surprise an owl came to him that morning asking him to be in Dumbledore's office that night. Gohan went the whole day wondering what the headmaster wanted and when the time came he was very much surprised.

Gohan stood in front of a gargoyle statue. He had followed the directions in the letter but when he reached the gargoyle he had no clue what to do. He could sense Dumbledore's ki above him just behind the statue but he was unsure of how to get there. He had just thought about using a small about of ki to make away through when he heard a voice behind.

"That old fart not tell you the password. Typical of him" grunted his tutored Baba.

Gohan turned to see Baba floating along on her orb. She smiled at him before barking at the gargoyle "I haven't got time for you! Open up now if you know what is good for you!" The gargoyle jumped away as a staircase appeared behind it leading up to a tower.

"Wow... is that the password?" Gohan asked.

"No it just knows better" Baba chuckled leading the way up the staircase. The room guarded by the statue had its walls covered with portraits. Be the sheer number and the look of importance each portrait had Gohan guessed they were former headmasters of the school. Sitting at a deck was Dumbledore a slight frown on his face.

"Oh how I wished you would stop threatening that statue. If you keep it up I will need to replace him soon".

"Well then get one that isn't so easy to scare" replied Baba.

"Same old Baba our meetings are always so pleasant" chuckled Dumbledore. "I'm glad you made it Gohan having Baba here means I won't have to repeat myself later."

Gohan didn't say anything and waited for the headmaster to continue which he did so."As you know the sorting hat just couldn't cope with putting you into a house. I have thought about upgrading it and I told Baba what happened and she insisted that since it was her student causing the problems she handled dealing with the hat. So if everything goes smoothly we will have a second sorting attempt on Sunday's night feast" Dumbledore said as he smiled to Gohan.

"Oh so is that all" asked Gohan,

"No not all" smiled Dumbledore. "I plan to start your training soon but before that I wish you to grow back your tail."

"WHAT!" was the response of both Baba and Gohan.

"Dumbledore I told you very well what having that tail can do!" shouted Baba. "Do you want a great ape to go on the rampage?"

"No I do not" Dumbledore answered "However the power to be gained from having it back makes it worth the risk. I hope the power boost will help against the androids and if he learns to control the transformation it could prove the training worthwhile."

"What! Control my ape form... but that is tough I can never remember anything when I change I don't want to risk going on rampage and hurting someone".

"Don't worry safely precautions will be taken" Dumbledore said. "We will train you in the forbidden forest far from the school. I believe it won't take long for to master it with the right spells. So Gohan do you wish to go through with the training?"

Gohan thought for a few seconds and while he didn't want to put people in danger by losing control in his great ape form he did see the benefits of learning to control it. Being able to times his power by ten just by going into that form was a far too tempting offer to resist.

"OK I agree but as long as no one gets hurt" he insisted.

"I promise you no harm will come to anyone" Dumbledore assured him. "Now if you can excuse us Gohan me and Baba have some matters to speak about. I believe supper has an extra treat with food from Japan. Our house elves are really proud of their work and them hearing that you like it (you being a native of Japan of course) would do wonders for their confidence" Dumbledore smiled.

Gohan was gone like a flash making his way as fast as he could to the great hall. Any poor sods in his way were blown of their feet by what they could only describe as a flash of wind.

Dumbledore smiled at the speed of the young Saiyan moved for food. He turned his attention to Baba. "Well it is time we got to an important matter at hand..."

On Sunday the great hall was witnessing its second big feast in a week. Word had spread that Gohan Son was going to have a second attempt at his sorting and the whole student body wanted to be in attendance to witness the moment. Gohan was stuffing his face at the staff table beside Hagrid having made the seat his spot during the week. The house elves had outdone themselves this timeserving the best food they could make. Each course had food from different cultures most notably Japan. Gohan took a full sample of each piece of food though he kept going back to the rice balls all the time.

As everyone finished their dishes and the remaining food disappeared Dumbledore stood up. The hall went silent more so than usual. Dumbledore noted the silence and smiled.

"My my, it isn't often that I get complete silence without asking for" he chuckled getting a few laughs mostly from the staff table.

"Last week we saw a first in Hogwarts history. A student who the hat couldn't sort into a house, now today we will be witnessing another first, the second attempt of a sorting for a student. The sorting hat has got what you would call an upgrade and hopefully this will never happen again." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a flick a stool with the sorting hat appeared just before the staff table. "Now Gohan if you will."

Gohan slowly got up and moved towards the stool. He was well aware that all eyes were on him but he did his best to ignore them. He reached the stool and lifted the hat before taking his place on the stool and popping the hat on his head. Gohan heard the sorting hat in his head again.

"So mister Gohan we meet again. Hmmmmm I have been prepared for this moment and I think I'm ready to sort you." The hat went silent for a few minutes and Gohan had started to wonder if the upgrade for the hat wasn't enough until the hat addressed the hall.

"I have decided!"

Hi sorry this chapter took a while to be posted and in fairness it isn't my best work. I'm not really happy with it to be honest. I had already written 2/3 of it before something came up that was a real kick to my system and really took all my attention away from writing fanfic. I'm over it now hopefully and I'll get back to updating this in a more regular bases.

So I kind of have an idea I'm interested in trying out. In Ginny's year we don't actually know that many characters and while I will create some I decided to let you the reader have the chance to have your own oc characters appear in the story. Be reminded that they won't have major roles (they are there to interact with Gohan while at Hogwarts, and anyway I got an outline for this story's plot) but I will give them time and have some fun in the story. If you're interested just send me a pm or leave a review with your character details (name, house, year, personal details etc) and in most cases they will appear in the story. This will remain open even beyond the next couple of chapters since there will always be a chance for an oc to appear.

Please leave some reviews they really do help me and motivate me to continue writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4: A House at Last

Chapter 4: A House at Last

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted its mouth forming into a wide grin before going still.

The Ravenclaw table had a few who clapped, though they only did so half heartily, many of the other Ravenclaws just like students from other houses were still having a hard time understanding what had just happened.

Gohan got up and placed the hat back on the stool before making his way to the Ravenclaw table. He sat beside Luna and a ginger haired boy who Gohan guessed was a first year. Stares followed Gohan and many didn't look away even after he took his seat. It was only when Dumbledore told them it was time for bed that many took their attention away from him.

As Gohan got up to leave his half Saiyan hearing was picking up all the conversations around him from people who thought he couldn't hear them.

"Glad we didn't stuck with him..."

"Ha those suckers at Ravenclaw deserve a weirdo like him"

"Why did he have to come here? Couldn't he stay in Japan?"

"If he's joining Ravenclaw I'm going to move to a different house! No way am I staying in the same house as him!"

Though he wouldn't show it all those statements felt like a sharp knife was stabbed through his heart. Was him being that different really that bad? As Gohan started to feel negative he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Luna smiling warmly at him.

"It's glad that you joined Ravenclaw. We brilliant minds got to stay together!" she grinned to the young half-breed.

"Yeah guess so" Gohan smiled back. At least he could count on Luna to be his friend. "So where is the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Oh I'll show you now. Just follow me" Luna led him from the hall and up the staircase. Where ever Gohan went the crowd parted as if getting close to him would mean catching a deadly disease. Luna led him up a spiralling staircase until they reached a door. This door had no keyhole or handle instead it had a bronzed knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"The Ravenclaw doesn't have a password as such. Since we are meant to use are minds more than the other houses the Ravenclaw founder thought it would be best to grant access to those who had sharp minds. It's not uncommon for the knocker to give a particularly tough riddle and stops many Ravenclaws gaining access."

After gaining access Gohan was greeted by the sight of a common room. The room was wide and circler with graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue and bronze silks. Through the windows Gohan could see the outline of the mountains.

Gohan looked up and was amazed to see that the ceiling had stars painted on it and Gohan noticed the carpet was the same. Opposite the door was a tall statue of white marble which Gohan recognised as Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena looked like a beautiful woman with what looked like a crown on her head. Tiny words were etched into it and Gohan read them.

'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure' he read to himself.

Gohan took his eyes away from the statue and noticed he was getting stares from other Ravenclaws. Many looked at him nervously as they passed him and went through a door just beside the statue that Gohan just noticed.

"That door goes to the dormitories" Luna said simply.

"Well that's good to know" smiled Gohan, Both made their way towards the door and when it opened it revealed some stairs.

"Boys dormitories are on the right, girls on the left" Luna told Gohan as they climbed the stairs. They came to a landing that had a door either side both with a sign indicting which sex were allowed through which door.

"Well goodnight" Luna waved to Gohan before going through the girl's door. Gohan turned and when he went through the boy's door he found more stairs. Again he climbed these until he met a door that had his name along with other names etched onto a sign.

Gohan opened the door and found that there were six beds in the room. Gohan noticed the bed on the far left had his possessions around them. He made his way over and opened his truck. All his belongings were there. Gohan smiled and took out his night gown. He never wore one before but Hagrid advised him to start, it helped to avoid any embarrassments at night. As Gohan got himself into bed and pulled the curtains around his bed. As Gohan placed his head on his pillow he felt something under it.

Lifting up his pillow he saw that it was the box that his father had given him just before he got on the Hogwarts Express. He had completely forgotten about it. After all the things that happened in his first week he had placed it in his truck and didn't give it much thought. He was just starting to wonder how it got there until he noticed a note on top of the box. Written in neat handwriting Gohan read it.

'A gift from a loved one is greater than the most priceless of treasures – Dumbledore'

Gohan read the note again. He chuckled to himself as he realised Dumbledore must of thought this gift really was important. Opening the box Gohan saw a shiny small orange orb with four stars marked into it. The four star dragonball an item that had great importance to his dad was his father's gift to him. Gohan felt touched and put the box with the dragonball still inside onto his bedside table. The ball sparkled in with the moonlight hitting it and Gohan drifted off to a very nice sleep.

Gohan awoke rubbing the sands out of his eyes. Judging by the sun that had started to creep into the room Gohan guessed it was just past 7 am. One of his earliest memories where of his father teaching him to read the time of day by position of the sun. A lesson Gohan was often glad to of learnt.

As Gohan got up he felt his balance was off. Stumbling around the room trying to be as quite was possible so as not to awake his fellow roommates he tried to find the reason for his off balance. Gohan almost fell a few times and after failing to find out the case folded his arms and scratched his head.

'What's going on, and wait how am I scratching my head when my arms are folded?' turning Gohan saw a monkey tail beside his head.

It took all of Gohan's self restraint not to shout out. After taking a double take he looked down and saw his tail sticking out through his night gown. Looking around quickly to make sure no one else was awake Gohan jumped back into bed and pulled the curtains back around. Once he was sure he was out of sight from the others he looked at his tail again.

'How is this possible I thought it would never grow back' Gohan pondered on this for a while but realising he wasn't getting any closer to an answer decided to ask Dumbledore about the matter. He seemed to be the man who would know the answers for this.

Getting dressed Gohan made sure his table was wrapped around his waist. Gohan remembered how the other Saiyan's did the same with their tails. It helped keep it out of the way and stopped it getting pulled. It was of course the greatest drawback of having a tail. One tug was enough to paralysis a Saiyan with great pain. Only those greatly trained didn't feel any pain when it was pulled. Gohan also started to think how the Saiyan's who also didn't feel pain when their tail was pulled could also control their great ape form. Gohan would need to ask Vegeta about that one. Only of course if the Saiyan Prince was up for it.

Scribbling down a note he made his way to the Owlery. The Owlery tower had no windows in it and made many roosts for its residents to sleep on. Many owls were only just back from a night of hunting. Gohan picked an owl that didn't look particularly tired. Tying his note around its leg he told the owl the letter was fro Dumbledore. The owl stretched its wings and took off window.

Luna found Gohan sitting by himself as the Ravenclaw table a stack out plates beside him. It was still quite early for the rest of the student body to be up but those that were had put a great distance between them and Gohan. There was sometime comical about seeing ten rows all around Gohan completely empty.

Luna sat down beside the Saiyan and was able to get a wave from him before his head went back down to his plate. As Gohan had his eight helping of breakfast it was time for class.

"Come on Gohan I don't think we want to be late for Defence against the Dark Arts".

Gohan got up of his sit and as they made their way across the hall they ran into Ginny.

"Hi Gohan, hi Luna how are you?" she asked the two Ravenclaws.

"Not bad" answered Gohan. "Feels great being in a house at last, even if people are avoiding me."

"Don't worry about them. They do that to me all the time you get used to it" reassured Luna.

"Thanks..." was al that Gohan could say.

Across in the hall sitting at the Gryffindor table three friends were looking on.

"If I didn't know any better I would think Ginny has a crush on Gohan" noted Hermione.

"WHAT!" Ron said choking on his cornflakes.

"Seriously Ron learn some table manners" frowned Hermione. "It was a matter of time before she found someone to crush on besides Harry."

Harry looked on bemused at what Hermione had said. Ginny was always quite around him and if crushing on Gohan helped sort that out he was all for it. Though he would never admit it to Ron.

"But he is so strange!" protested Ron.

"Please if we judged everyone on how strange they were we wouldn't be friends with Harry. Sorry Harry but when it comes to strange things you're a magnet."

"Thanks... but she's right Ron. Dumbledore is strange yet he is the most powerful and friendly wizard there is and if he is on good terms with Dumbledore he must have a good heart."

"But, but" Ron said trying to find something to say about Gohan.

"Honestly Ron, Gohan is having enough trouble as it is with everyone else not trusting him. Don't add on to that" Hermione told her friend.

"OK the guy doesn't seem that bad, but I'm not going to trust him until I know him. He might be trained by Baba and is on good terms with Dumbledore and Hagrid but those aren't exactly normal either. We know how Hagrid and Dumbledore are and the rumours about Baba aren't too pleasing."

"Rumours?" asked Harry.

"Yeah it is said that she has a demon under her control that can kill people by shooting a beam at them and that the reason for her power is that she made a deal with the demon of the otherworld".

"Please Ron demons don't exist!"

"Oh really then explain King Piccolo! He called himself the demon king and he nearly ruled the whole world!"

"Come on we got class" Harry said breaking up the argument between his two friends.

Meanwhile Gohan, Luna and Ginny had taken front sits in Professor Lupin's class. Ginny had decided to sit with the two rather than her friends and Gohan noticed the stares she got from the other Gryffindor's though he wouldn't say anything.

At the end of class Professor Lupin had an announcement to make. "Just hold a second please, just a second" Lupin told the class. "I decided as a treat to let you experience firsthand a creature in our class. It will be a Boggart and I want at least a scroll on it from each of you. Don't worry it will be safe I will be here" smiled Lupin.

On Tuesday at breakfast an owl swooped down to Gohan. Gohan untied the leter attached to its letter and it took of once again. Gohan read the letter.

'Dear Gohan

Your tail growing back is quite interesting. I have already contacted Piccolo and Goku though they both are unsure why. They have tried to get in contact with Vegeta but he is off planet for the moment. I have my ideas of why it grew back but I think it is best to tell you in person. I believe it would be best to have a lesson not this Saturday but the one after. Please meet me in my office at 8 pm at this time. Don't tell anyone where you are going.

Sincerely Dumbledore'

Gohan re-read the letter. He huffed slightly. Having to wait for an answer wasn't what he expected. Growing up with the Z fighters Gohan was used to hearing their ideas and solutions to problems not having to wait for one.

Gohan's first lesson of the day was potions. The Ravenclaws shared the lesson with the Slytherin's. Gohan leant after his first lesson that Professor Snape favoured his own house above all others. As Gohan took his place beside his cauldron with Luna he looked up as Snape gave orders.

"Last week I thought I was teaching a bunch of brain dead monkeys. Many of you couldn't even do the simplest of things right. So this lesson we will be doing one of the easier potions. You will all turn to page nine and follow the instructions and try and not to mess it up. It seems many of you take trying to fail as a challenge."

Gohan noticed most of the insults were directed towards the Ravenclaws with the Slytherin's smirking at them. Gohan looked down at the instructions and got to work at once. Baba had taught him many different potion making techniques. One of the first things she told Gohan came back to he as he got the ingredients for the potion.

"Gohan remember that the best potion masters use books as a guideline. Learning your own techniques and trusting your own knowledge... That is the key to true potion making..."

Gohan got back to his station and started to read the textbook.

'First cut the root into one inch pieces'.

Gohan was about to do so when another piece of advice from Baba came back to him.

"Roots are the core of any potion that has them in it. You want to get it messed up well with your potion so I advise smashing them up until they are a fine powder. I learnt that after a few years and the results have never been better."

Gohan stalled with the knife in his hands for a few seconds before doing what Baba had advised. As Gohan put the ingredients into the cauldron the mixture turned a bright blue colour. Gohan checked the textbook and was relieved to see that was the correct colour the potion needed to be. Gohan realised very quickly that he was much farther ahead than the rest of the class.

Snape was going around checking each students work. He had nasty comments for each of the Ravenclaws though when he got to Gohan he stopped in his tracks. He took one look at Gohan's potion and looked up at the Saiyan with a look of surprise on his face.

"Well there looks like there is some hope for some of you" Snape said addressing the class. "10 points to Ravenclaw. Now clean up. I want a two scroll report for next week about potion mixing. No excuses if you don't turn it in."

Later that night Gohan spent his time in the library. He had already done half of the essay Snape wanted before diner and was now finishing it off. Growing up with Chi Chi as a teacher had taught him to do all his work when given to him and to a high standard. While his work was high quality for most students he still wasn't happy with it. He would do at least three more versions of it before handing up a final copy. He had already started doing that with other essays in his other classes and was getting top marks.

Hermione was the only other student left in the library by the time Gohan was finished. Though she had her head down in her notes most of the time trying to keep on top of all her work was impressed that Gohan was also in the library most of the time. She jokingly thought about telling Ginny about how Gohan frequents the library just to see if it gets a reaction out of her.

As Gohan got into bed that night he looked on happily at his dragonball. It shined and Gohan smiled at it. With it close by he felt he had a connection with his father. Gohan rolled off to sleep and dreamed wonderful dreams. Though in the deeps of his stomach a feeling of dread was forming and he could never shake of the feeling something bad was about it happen.

Deep in space a base located on a desert planet was lit up with a dark ki attack. Many of the guards stationed there were turned to dust upon contact with the ki and a large hole was formed at the side of the base. As the guards focused their attention to the spot they saw a lone figure emerge from the hole. The figure's face was hidden in the smoke and slowly floated to the ground, the guards were quick to form a circle around him.

"Who dares attack an Ice-gin base!" shouted the general in charge.

"Sorry it was my understanding all the ice-gin was dead. I feel really awkward now going around knowing I was wrong" laughed the figure in the smoke.

"How do you know the ice-gin family are dead!?" the general asked. Demise of the Cold family was kept secret by the remaining Empire to stop an uprising against them.

"A little birdie told me" the figure laughed and threw the head of a soldier that looked like a falcon at the General's feet. The general looked up just in time to see the ki blast that took over his vision as his head was blown of his shoulders.

Leaving the smoke the remaining soldiers were able to get a good look at their attacker. The attacker was a male who stood at 5 foot 10. His hair wasn't that long though it had spikes in the middle. He wore the armour that all soldiers in Friaza's army wore. What really set the man apart however was the brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"A... a... a Saiyan" was all that one solider could whimper out. The Saiyan laughed before raising his hand and a blue Ki ball formed in his palm. The Ki ball split and hit each solider killing them on contact. All but one.

The Saiyan phased out before appearing right in front of the solider. With a quick right hand the Saiyan had the solider of the ground by the throat and started to squeeze.

"Is it true that there are more Saiyan's on Earth? Who defeated Friaza?"

"Y...Ye...Yes" came the weak reply from the solider trying to draw breath.

The Saiyan let go and started to walk away. An aura appeared around him and he burst of the ground as he flew to his attack ball. He as came towards his destination he turned to look back one more time at the army base. It was in ruins after his attack. Fires had broken out all over and bodies littered the area.

The Saiyan smiled to himself before his eyes glowed red and a red ball of ki formed before him. The Saiyan entered his attack ball and entered the destination for Earth. The attack ball shot of the ground and was out of the planets orbit in mere seconds. When the Saiyan was sure he was far enough away from the planet his eyes stopped glowing.

The red ki ball exploded and engulfed the whole planet in its glow. The planet exploded and was turned into space dust. The Saiyan looked back at his work. If things went as planned Earth was next. He grinned to himself and entered hibernation mode on his computer.

Well that is chapter 4 done and it was quicker than I expected. I'm still including oc's from my readers.

Please review I enjoy hearing back from my readers...


End file.
